Maka In Wonderland
by Flying Bubbles
Summary: Maka falls asleep while her Dad gives a speech on how they should have a "better relationship". Maka then sees Death The Kid dressed as a rabbit. He picks her up and drops her into the rabbit hole. Where will she go from there? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Maka in Wonderland**

**((Hey guys! I've decided to write something besides Fruits Basket lol. I'm still working on Chapter 2 of Into Those Deep Blue Eyes. Anyways, this story is based off of Alice in Wonderland, and Soul Eater. Disney owns Alice in Wonderland, and Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo.**** Enjoy! P.S. Got two lines from out of a book. Those two lines go to Quin Rose and the original Alice in Wonderland...))**

The wind played with the hair of Maka Albarn, causing strands of it to fall in her face. She looked up at the sky, and squinted her eyes as the bright sun blinded her. She was getting tired of listening to her father go on and on about how they should have a better relationship. She slowly started to close her eyes. "Maka, are you listening?" "Yeah...Keep going..."She said as she turned away from him. He pouted and started to go on again. Then Maka fell asleep.

Maka felt a harsh tug on her dress. "What the?" It was Death The Kid dressed up as a bunny. "Very funny Kid! Now go away!" "You're going to be late!" Maka looked back up in curiousity. "Late for what?" "No time to explain! You have to be there before the clock hits twelve. Twleve is when both the clock's hands are in perfect symmetry! Oh how I love you symmetry!" All Maka could think was, "Yup, thats Kid." Maka looked around her. "Hey where is my Dad?" Kid couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Maka, and took off running. "AH!" "Please don't yell in my ear." "Let me go!" "Have it your way then." Then he dropped Maka down into a hole.

"AH! I don't want to die yet!" Maka screamed. The rabbit hole went on like a tunnel. She looked up. All she could see was a small dot of light, but before you know it, it was gone. Either this hole was really deep, or she was falling very slowly. Maka looked all around her. She saw some of the strangest things. Like broken clocks, random cards from a deck, and a tea set. Then she saw a branch. She reached out and grabbed it. Since luck wasn't on her side today, the branch broke, and she continued to fall. She fell for what seemed like forever, and finally came to a stop. All she could remember was hitting the floor, and everything went black.

Maka's eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry at first, but after a few blinks, her vision slowly started to come back. The sound of jazz music filled the room, and off into the distance was a little red figure dancing. She decided to go towards it. She wasn't very stable, and her head still hurt from after the fall, but she continued to go towards it anyway. As she got closer, it was easy to tell that this was not just a red figure...It was a demon. For some reason, the little demon was swing dancing and smiling up at Maka. At first, Maka thought it was her imagination, but then after hitting her head for the second time, she knew it wasn't a dream. "You are too big for this room," said the demon with a smirk on his face. He started looking around Maka. "You are a bit small aren't you." "Hey!" she knew what he was talking about. The demon started to dance away. "Hey! Come back here!" She hit her head, again, on the ceiling. "Ouch!" You need to drink the poison. Maka looked at the black bottle on the table that said 'Drink Me' on it. "It won't kill you..." "You're a demon...Why should I trust you?" He smirked and said, "You're hopeless without it." And with that, the little demon danced through the door. "Hey! Wait!" She looked back at the bottle. "Well...Its worth a try." She popped the cap open and took a sip. The poison had a strong taste to it. She started to feel dizzy. Did the demon lie to her? She opened the door and walked towards the light. Then all of a sudden, she started to fall again. Maka fell into a pool of black blood, and began to drown.

**((Thats chapter one :D Hope you guys liked it! Chapter Two will be coming shortly!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Woot! Woot! Chapter 2! Lol. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lol, I was in an Alice in Wonderland play and most of the time she was like, "Curiouser and curiouser." So I decided to use that from the play lol. I wish I knew who wrote the play :/ The Unbirthday Song belongs to Disney! I do NOT own that song!))**

"Quick. Back up. Give her room to breathe!" Maka looked all around her. was a dodo bird, and what the-? Her Dad was the catepillar?! "Curiouser and curiouser." she said while shaking her head. She looked back out into the sea of black blood. "What is that?" She asked. "Black blood." her father said. "No, not that! That." She pointed to something out in the distance. Her father squinted his eyes and then widened them. "Run Maka! The cards...They're coming!" "The what?" Maka was dazed and confused...What on earth was her father talking about? _"This is so much nonsense,"_ She thought to herself. "Run!" She started to run as fast as she could. Maka was now all alone again, or so she thought. She walked through the forest, stepping on sharp rocks, and bumping into thorns. She walked as far as she could, until she came across a sign. _"Great. My Dad is isn't even useful in my dreams."_ She thought as she looked at the sign. One sign said, "Go Right For Delight," and the other said, "Go Left For A Killer Chef." What the-? Both signs made no sense. "Curiouser and curiouser," She said while taking a right. Why did she go right? No one knows. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted a little taste of delight.

She walked further into the woods. There was a strange smell in the air. _"Chocolate? Vanilla? Tea?"_ She grew extremely hungry after this, so she decided to keep going further. Then a faint noise caught her attention. "Maka," the voice whispered. "Makkaaaaa!" She looked all around her. "MAKA!" "WHAT?!" "Up here." She looked up only to find a smile, and big round cat eyes. Maka was more puzzled than anything. What on earth was talking to her? "What are you?" She asked. "What are YOU?" the creature had asked her back. "I'm a girl," Maka said,"And what are you?" "Why, my dear, I am the Cheshire Cat." He said with a big grin. _"Well, well, if it isn't Blair..."_ Maka thought. "I thought I smelt cake and tea." "Ah, yes, the Mad Hatter is having a little tea party." "A tea party?" Maka asked. "If thats what you want to call it," Blair said with a pur. "See you there." And with that, she vanished. "W-Wait! Ugh!" Then she stomped away.

The smell grew stronger, and stronger, and with every step she took she grew hungrier and hungrier. Just ahead, was a house, and a table set outside. Music was playing and the sound of plates breaking filled the forest. When she reached the house, she decided to head straight for the table. So many delicious treats were there, like chocolate cake, lemon meringue pie, and strawberry tarts. All looked well, until, "Ouch!" Maka was hit in the head by a plate. _"How many times will I get hit in the head? But more importantly who threw that at me?" _Maka looked up only to find a pair of crimson red eyes looking at her. Was it really-? Yes, it was. It was Soul Eater Evans. He was dressed in all black, and wore an oversized hat that had "10/6" written on it. "Come sit with us Maka! We've got plenty of room!" Maka sat down next to Soul, and picked up a tart. The tart was very bitter, and Maka turned around to spit it out. "Hey Maka...Since you're the book worm, how about you answer this riddle!" _Really?! I still get called "Book Worm"? Come on now! _She smiled and politely waited to hear Soul's riddle. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Maka sat there and thought.

A good five minutes passed. Soul turned to Maka and asked, "Have you solved the riddle yet?" "No I give up," Maka said, "What is the answer?" "I haven't the slightest idea!" Soul said while laughing. "Why on earth would you tell riddles that have no answer?!" Maka said furiously. "Haven't you ever heard of having a good time?" "Having a good time?" Maka asked in a curious way. "Yeah, you have to learn to be cool like me!" Soul said while pouring tea onto his hat. _Oh so I'm not cool huh? Fine! I'll show you cool! _"How about we play musical chairs?!" "Now THAT is a good idea!" Soul exclaimed.

The last two people in the game were Soul and Maka. _Only one chair remaining Maka! You can do this! Show Soul how cool you are!_ Then, the music started playing. "A very merry unbirthday to me." "To who?" "To me" "Oh you!" "A very merry unbirthday to you" "Who me?" "Yes, you!" "Oh, me!" "Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday to you!" The music started to enhance and Maka was staying focus on the chair. "Sing with me Maka!" The tune started to play again. "A very merry unbirthday to you" "To me?" Maka added. "To you! A very merry unbirthday-" "-For me?" Maka sang cheerfully. "For you! Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true! A merry merry unbirthday to you!" The music stopped. Maka quickly sat on the chair and said, "Yes I win!" "No you don't," and with that Soul pushed her off the chair, and sat in it, "I win!" "Soul! You are supposed to play by the rules!" Everyone gasped at this. "Who ever plays by the rules anymore?!" The clock struck eleven o'clock, and Maka realized that she had to go. "I'm going to be late. I must be going now." "Good, no one wants you here." Soul said while taking a sip of tea. "I must admit, that was the most stupidiest tea party I've ever been to in my whole entire life!" Then the furious Maka stomped away. As Maka headed down deeper into the forest, she heard singing, and could smell fresh paint. "Curiouser and curiouser," she said. Then she headed for the only thing that was in her sight...The Queen's castle...


End file.
